


V.I.P.

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital, One Life to Live, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple vignettes, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: This is a sequel to "Save the Date".





	1. Chapter 1

_“I can’t believe you had to deal with Liam. As if destroying Hope wasn’t enough, he wants to make sure you’re done for too?”_  
  
“I really didn’t have to deal with anything. Some guy named Michael came to my rescue, had him thrown out.”  
  
“Remind me to thank this ‘Michael’ after the show.”  
  
Even if Thomas hadn’t been so receptive towards her stranger, Steffy planned to seek him out on her own; allowing her blue eyes to peek from behind the curtains throughout the day, she had seen him working on the staging with his uncle throughout the day – careful to memorize the way his muscular build moved and the smile he carried in association with the work he did.  
  
With the blink of her eyes, she became aware again of the show taking place and the grin her brother wore as the models continued to strut their ideas on the runway; a landmark moment in her life yet she found herself zoning out with thoughts of a man she didn’t know.   
  
Thomas’ eyes suddenly moved away from the tiny screen with a live feed of the show and to Steffy, “You ready?”  
  
“Absolutely.” She placed her hand in her brother’s and walked the runway to the clapping of the excited audience, a sure sign their fashion line would blow others out of the water; squeezing Thomas’ hand in an attempt to release nerves, she spoke at his ear, “This is crazy!”   
  
“Everything we wanted, sis. The new Forrester legacy!”


	2. Chapter 2

“She’s hot.”  
  
Michael glared at his uncle, crossing his arms without asking the question on the tip of his tongue.  
  
“What? You think being gay keeps you from appreciating the female form? I have eyes, Mikey.” Lucas’ chuckled at his nephew as they watched the Forrester siblings take a bow, “You actually got to play hero to her today, huh?”  
  
“Her ex is a jerk.”  
  
Throwing his head back with a loud laugh, Lucas led Michael to the back, “You don’t even know him.”  
  
“I know enough. The guy had his hands all over her.”   
  
“You know that cape you store in your apartment cannot possibly be durable enough for you to save some rich girl from LA.” Seeing his nephew’s eyes still glued to the brunette making her way off stage, he shook his head, mumbling to himself, “Here we go again.”  
  
They stopped at the curtain’s edge just as Thomas and Steffy Forrester stepped off stage, prompting both Lucas and Thomas to speak when the two smitten adults beside them remained in a somewhat shy silence.  
  
“Mr. Spencer! Thank you so much for the wonderful work. I wouldn’t be surprised if you get many excited phone calls very soon about what you pulled off today.”  
  
“Not a big deal, Mr. Forrester. I’m glad we could be of service.”  
  
“Well, despite your modesty, I hope you’ll join us for our after party. Right, Steffy?” Thomas glanced at his sister who finally extended her hand to Lucas.  
  
“Absolutely. We might be a little offended if don’t see you two at our celebration tonight.”  
  
Lucas’ mind shot to thoughts of Johnny, all the things that needed to be said and couldn’t afford delay.  
  
Patting his uncle’s shoulder, Michael did not afford him the opportunity to decline, “We’re looking forward to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

“While I love how jealous you are, you really shouldn’t be.”  
  
They had been through enough that Jake knew better than to feel safe; Amanda’s talking to some (he wasn’t afraid to think it) handsome guy about love and life. Those were the kind of introductions drama was made of, and he could not lose his wife to either of their insecurities ever again.  
  
“And why wouldn’t I be jealous?”  
  
Amanda loved that his fire had returned to a focus burn for her, no attention on Tad’s wife, Cara. Sitting in one the seats, savoring his frustration and the buzz still evident in the empty room, she waited for a beat before admitting, “Because he and I were dishing about—”  
  
“What did I say, huh? Everything running smooth, every major magazine speaking the praises of a Forrester sibling launch and Fusion’s amazing back of said product. The money is gonna be insane.”   
  
Though they recognized her eager tone, the two of them turned to find Gia approaching with her boyfriend; they were clearly ready to celebrate at the after party.  
  
Amanda decided it couldn’t hurt to let Jake imagine a while longer, immediately extending her hand to Lucky, “Thank you for helping Brot make sure this wasn’t another disaster for the company; this night is going to change all of our lives.”  
  
“Exactly! Be sure to emphasize that to Kendall because Ms. Forrester is already offering me a very healthy retainer for all her publicity and legality needs.” Gia grabbed Lucky’s hand, waving goodbye to them and tugging him away, “See you at the after party.”  
  
“Looks like we should head out.” Amanda tried to step away only to have Jake cup her hips and bring her body flush against his.  
  
“You and that Lucas guy were discussing what?”  
  
“Um…” Jake’s eyes were a mixture of flirtation and possessive nature, yet Amanda felt no longer felt the urge to extinguish those emotions, smiling with the shrug of her shoulders, “doesn’t matter.”


	4. Chapter 4

“She was a little forward.”  
  
“Oooohhhh, is that what she was?” Steffy accepted the torn piece of paper, slipping it back into her clutch before narrowing her eyes at her brother, “I suppose you noticed nothing else about the petite, ambitious blond, right?”  
  
“Not like you noticed the set guy, no.” Thomas gave her a sarcastic smile before glancing out the limo’s window, “Besides, you know it’s a terrible time to notice anyone and their big blue eyes.”  
  
“Ah, so you did notice something about her!”  
  
Thomas shifted uncomfortably in his seat, attempting to play it off, “I’m pretty sure your buddy had blue eyes.”  
  
“Actually they were green, although when the lights hit them…” Steffy stroked the back of her hand with an admiring smile, “Nevermind. We need to discuss the larger elephant in the room.”  
  
“Which was?”  
  
“Todd Manning. He and his family are responsible for a lot of the publicity on the east coast. We gave him front row seats, but he didn’t look very impressed.”  
  
“I’ve heard things.” Thomas tipped his head back and forth, insisting, “The important thing was to notice how his female company seemed to react to the work. They were impressed. That’s our way in. At the after party, we approach them first then extend our inquiries to Mr. Manning.”  
  
“As for Kate? Do we sing her praises or not?”  
  
“There was definitely a team behind her tonight. Do we trust her enough to give them all credit?”  
  
Steffy remained silent, thinking of her impromptu bodyguard bringing her hand to her lips in an effort to hide her smile. If anyone was going to give her hero recognition, it would be her.


End file.
